


Subjugated

by sometimesiwritespn



Series: Multi-Chapter Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Caring Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Comfort, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Malnutrition, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Psychological Torture, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Violence, babying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: [Excerpt from the story]When she had just freshly turned eighteen, on the night of her eighteenth birthday, she’d been out with some friends. They’d been fooling around and drinking a little bit, and Kaylee’s drink had gotten drugged. The next thing she knew, she woke up and she was with these strange men. That had been at least a few years ago now, if Kaylee still had any sense of time left. She had seen all of the horror movies. All of the cop shows. But never, ever did she think something like this would happen to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably super cliche and not a very good idea but it's been swimming around in my head for quite a while. This is a shorter chapter than I would normally do since it's just the intro, buuut. I hope you guys like it, let me know if you think I should continue it!
> 
> This is a very triggering story - especially this first chapter where it talks a lot about the abuse and torture she's been suffering. Keep that in mind as you go through, and don't read if you don't feel comfortable! 
> 
> Kudos & comments feed the muse! <3

They kept her in a hotel room. Kaylee had no idea how long she’d been there. A long time, obviously. Probably over a few years. But there was never any way to tell the time. The windows were kept shut, the blinds drawn closed. They’d taped up some sort of blanket beneath the blinds, so no light streamed in at all. Kaylee had no way of telling if it was day or night. She slept when she could, which wasn’t often. 

It was a nice hotel, not that she got any of the perks of it. It was fancy. A lot of events happened there, and a lot of important people stayed there. In the beginning, she’d been allowed to roam around every so often. Once the bruises, gashes, and scratches started getting more noticeable, they’d kept her confined to the small pantry area of the large suite they were in. They paid a lot of money to stay there long-term, and had given the hotel extra to ensure they wouldn’t be bothered at all. 

One man’s name was Luke, the other was Alec. Kaylee didn’t know what she would call them - didn’t know their ‘occupations’ for lack of a better term; all she knew was they were bad men. 

When she had just freshly turned eighteen, on the night of her eighteenth birthday, she’d been out with some friends. They’d been fooling around and drinking a little bit, and Kaylee’s drink had gotten drugged. The next thing she knew, she woke up and she was with these strange men. That had been at least a few years ago now, if Kaylee still had any sense of time left. She had seen all of the horror movies. All of the cop shows. But never, ever did she think something like this would happen to her. 

***************************

“Out!” Of the men barks, throwing open the door to the dog crate she’d been crammed into. Although it was painful, it was a pain Kaylee had gotten used to over the years. Her body had even started to adapt to it, and now it was nearly impossible for her to stand up straight. It was also painful to stand for long periods of time, due to her legs being confined beneath her for so many hours at a time. The last time Kaylee had been allowed out of the crate had been around three days ago. For the last three days she’d been sitting in her own mess, causing a terrible pain in her lower region. 

Kaylee whimpers, shielding her eyes from the bright light they were shining in her face. They never turned the lights on, so when they came for her with their flashlights, it seemed like the light was blinding. Kaylee slowly climbs out of the crate, attempting to stand up, and instead just collapsing back on her hands and knees on the ground. She didn’t remember the last time they’d given her something to eat - and when they had, it had just been dog food, but at least it was something.  
Her body had also adapted to the crate, as well as not eating, by making her severely malnourished. She was five foot five, but hardly weighed one hundred pounds soaking wet. They fed her enough to make sure she didn’t die. They didn’t care if she fainted from being so hungry. They didn’t care that her stomach would force her to throw up bile because it hadn’t gotten nutrition in so long. As long as she was still breathing, that was all they cared about. 

“Now we’re going to have some fun.” 

Oh, and the beatings. The beatings were the worst. Whenever they were angry about something, happy about something, or even just bored, the beatings happened. Kaylee couldn’t count the amount of times she’d had to use the ratty old t-shirt she was wearing to staunch blood flow coming from her somewhere, along with using her hands. Her skin was covered in blood stains and dried, crusted blood, along with bruises and gashes. There was hardly an inch of flesh-colored skin on her entire body. 

Once, her hair had been blonde. Now it was almost brown, filled with dirt and blood, because they never let her shower. Her body was filthy along with all of the blood, and she knew she’d gotten infections a couple of times due to the dirt intermingling with her open wounds - there had been a few times she’d thought she was going to die because of it, but somehow her body had managed to fight off the infection and keep her alive. Kaylee basically just wished she could die. 

Alec never gagged her, telling her that she needed to stay quiet or he was going to make it worse for her. Most of the time it worked. But every so often, like the beating he gave her that day, was so bad that she couldn’t keep quiet no matter how hard she tried. Kaylee was also in the midst of fighting off an infection, so she had a raging fever, her stomach was churning, she kept puking out bile (because there was nothing else to puke), and she was so dizzy she could hardly stay balanced on her hands and knees. 

Kaylee started begging earlier than normal during the beating. Promising she’d be better. Promising she would fix herself, that she would be better for them, but Alec just laughed, reminding her that no matter what she did, he enjoyed what he did. He wasn’t going to stop just because she got ‘better’. 

***************************

Jeffrey was at a Supernatural convention with the rest of the cast. It was their last night at the hotel; the convention ended the next day. He didn’t normally go to Supernatural conventions anymore, since he hadn’t been on the show in so long, but he’d decided to tag along for this one, and he’d had a lot of fun during it. The only problem was the room above him. It was rented out by someone who wasn’t a part of the convention, and they constantly made loud noises at all hours of the night. Jeffrey had called the front desk to make a noise complaint, but they had said they were ‘honored guests’, obviously meaning they’d bribed them with a good bit of cash, and there was nothing that could be done about the noise. 

After everybody was all done with their panels, autographs, photo ops and whatnot, they had all met for dinner, then all dispersed to go back to their rooms. Jared had tagged along with Jeffrey so they could talk for a while and catch up. Despite being at the same convention, the two hadn’t gotten much time to talk to one another. 

Hearing a thump from upstairs, Jeffrey rolled his eyes, grabbing the beer from the mini fridge and handing it to Jared. Jared’s eyebrows raised as he glances up at the ceiling, like he’d be able to see something there. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about the noise.” He comments, popping open the beer and taking a drink of it. 

Jeffrey rolls his eyes again, releasing an aggravated chuckle. “Yeah, tell me about it. Thank goodness it’s the last night of the convention. I don’t know if I could take another night of it.” 

“What do you think they’re doing up there?” Jared asks, his eyebrow still quirked. It didn’t sound like the kind of noise of someone having sex, because it was so sporadic. He had no idea what it would be.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jeffrey sighs. “Honestly? No clue. But whenever I’m here it happens. It doesn’t matter if it’s the middle of the day or the dead of the night. It’s like they never sleep.” 

Jared was about to respond when there was suddenly a loud noise from upstairs. Instead of a bang, it sounded like a shout. He furrows his eyebrows, looking to Jeffrey; Jeffrey places his finger to his lips to tell Jared to be quiet so they can both listen. Sure enough, a few seconds later, they hear another shout, one that sounds like ‘please.’ 

“Oh my god.” Jeffrey’s voice is barely audible when he realizes what’s been going on the entire weekend and he had just been pissed off about the noise. Even though there was no way he could have known, Jeffrey couldn’t help but feel like a terrible person. “I have to go check it out.” 

Jared stands up quickly, placing his beer on the coffee table he’d been sitting next to. “If you’re going to check it out, I’m going with you.” He pauses, seeing Jeffrey’s look toward him. “Look, I know you can handle yourself. But you just said it yourself it seems like they never sleep - which means more than likely, there’s more than one of them.” 

Jeffrey concedes, nodding his head. It was a fair point. He was strong enough that he could hold his own in a fight, but if a second one caught him by surprise, it would be best to have someone else with him. “Well, come on then. Let’s go.” 

The two men head up the stairs, quickly and easily finding the room right above Jeff’s. Jeff looks over to Jared, who nods. The two take a deep breath before Jeff knocks on the door before taking a step back. 

He’s met by a gruff looking man, who’s obviously pissed off at being disturbed. “Who the hell are you?” He growls. “We told the hotel not to send anyone by.” 

Jared’s nostrils flare at how much of an asshole this guy is already being, when they had just met. Jeff is the one who speaks, though. “I’m the room below you, and you’ve been making a lot of noise the past few nights. Tonight I heard someone yelling for help. So I came to check out what was happening.” 

There was a momentary lapse of the pissed off look, one where a flash of worry came through, but he immediately settled back on his angry look. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talkin’ about. Now get out of here.” 

Before he can shut the door, though, Jeff jams his foot into it to keep it open. He manages to peek inside just a little bit, seeing a substantial amount of blood and he quickly looks to Jared. “Call the police. There’s blood everywhere.” 

Jared goes to grab his phone from his pocket, when out of the corner of his eye he sees a fist coming toward him. He dodges it quickly, swinging his fist back at the man and catching him in the jaw. It knocks him off guard enough that Jeff can shove open the door, yelling to Jared to make sure that he doesn’t get away. 

With one hand, Jared dials 911 and explains what’s happening, while simultaneously tackling the guy who’d been knocked breathless when hit by the door. He manages to get him pinned against the wall, Jared’s forearm right at his throat so if he tried to move he would choke himself. 

Jeff starts looking around to see if he could find the other guy, but every room was clear. “The other one must be out.” He mutters. “The police need to get here soon, otherwise you and I could be in a world of hurt.” 

“You’re already about to be in a world of hurt.” Alec snarls at Jared in a choked tone, sputtering when that only causes Jared to tighten his arm against his throat. 

“I don’t see anyone bleeding, though, J.” Jeff mumbles quietly to Jared. There was only one place that he hadn’t looked yet, and that was the little pantry area of the hotel room. He opens the door, jaw dropping when he sees the scene before him.

“Oh my god.” Jeff whispers. “Jared, tell them we need an ambulance! Now!” Even the 911 dispatch hears the urgent tone in Jeff’s voice and is sending everyone as quickly as she can, trying to get information out of Jared - but Jared has none, since he can’t see what’s going on in there because he’s still making sure Alec can’t get away. 

Jeffrey takes a deep breath while he surveys the scene before him. There’s a girl in a dog crate, looking like she’d just been crammed in there. Blood was pouring from her nose and the side of her head, and what little bit of her body he could see looked like it was covered from head to toe in bruises and other painful marks. 

The worst part, though, was the utter fear in her eyes when she looked up at him. The girl was shielding her eyes from the light, so Jeffrey shuts the door just a little bit before turning the lights on - they were on a dimmer, so he turned them to a low setting, hoping it would be bright enough for her to see, but not too bright to where it would hurt her eyes. Jeffrey had never seen fear like that before. She was utterly terrified something else was going to happen to her when she was already in so much pain.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Jeff whispers, slowly kneeling next to the dog crate and reaching his hand out. “I’m going to open the door to this now, okay? And I’ll help you get out of there if you need it. My name is Jeff, and my friend in the other room is Jared. Neither of us are going to hurt you. We’re here to help you.” 

She doesn’t respond, just staring at him with that same terrified look in her eyes. Jeff takes a deep breath before sending her a reassuring smile, knowing that if he gave off a tense aura, then that was only going to make things worse. “It’s okay, I promise. I won’t do anything without you knowing and I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, okay? I’m just going to open the door now.” 

Waiting a moment longer for a response, then sighing when he doesn’t get one, Jeffrey slowly reaches his hand toward the crate to open the door. Kaylee sits in there, wondering if this is some sort of trap. Wondering if she should get out at all. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Jeffrey repeats. “I know you’re scared. I would be too, if I was in your position. But I promise I’m just here to help. My friend has that man with him, and he’s keeping a hold of him until police officers get here so they can take him to jail. He’s not going to hurt you anymore.” 

Kaylee watched him warily for a moment before starting to very slowly crawl out of the dog crate. She’s stopped in her tracks, however, by a yell. “Bitch, don’t you dare!” Kaylee whimpers, immediately crawling back into the dog crate how she had been before. 

Jeffrey closes the door fully to the living room part of the hotel room so the man hopefully wouldn’t be able to see or hear what was going on. “It’s okay.” He says coaxingly. “My friend has him, remember?” Jeff reaches a hand out to her, his eyes soft and reassuring. “Can you tell me your name?” 

Eyes flicking between Jeffrey’s eyes and his hand, Kaylee moves toward the front of the crate just a little bit more. Jeffrey’s being sure not to move a single muscle, knowing that she was like a skittish kitten, and even the slightest movement could send her skyrocketing right back to the back of the dog crate. “K-Kaylee.” Kaylee whispers quietly, her voice rough from the yelling and pleading she’d been doing earlier.

“Kaylee. That’s a very pretty name.” Jeffrey says, his hand still outstretched toward her. “Do you remember what I said my name is?” 

“Jeff.” Kaylee answers again a few moments later, which has Jeff smiling. He tells her she’s right, scooting forward just a tiny bit so his hand is almost inside the crate. 

“Come on, sweet girl.” Jeff whispers, feeling like he’s coaxing a deer out of the bushes. She certainly looks like a deer in headlights, eyes blown wide in fear and confusion. Heart aching, Jeffrey wondered how long she had been in this man’s clutches, and what all he’d done to her aside from hurting her and making her live in a dog crate. 

“I know you’re scared… but you can trust me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, it's been a while! Sorry about my lack of updates. I've been dealing with some serious health issues for like a week now, and last weekend I ended up going to the Supernatural convention and meeting Jared, Jensen, Misha, Matt, Rob, Briana, & Kim! It was absolutely amazing. 
> 
> This chapter has a lot of medical stuff in it, which I know some of you are fans of, so I hope y'all like it, and that it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse, love you guys! <3

Jeffrey had been expecting much more hesitation, based off of how hesitant she was to come out of the dog crate in the first place. Instead, Kaylee just crawled right up into his lap, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Which, maybe he was. 

For a brief moment, Jeffrey froze, because he hadn’t been expecting that. But once he got his bearings back, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, tucking her into his chest. Her side was pressed against his chest, her head coming down to rest on his shoulder. Blood was still spilling everywhere, now onto his shirt as well, but Jeff couldn’t bring himself to care. She was trembling in his arms, clinging to him like this was the first gentle touch she’d felt in a decade. 

“You’re alright, Kaylee. I’ve got you.” Jeff murmurs in her ear, bringing one hand to the side of her head so he could keep her head firmly cradled against his shoulder. “You’re safe now. They’re not going to hurt you anymore.”

A shaky exhale escapes Kaylee’s lips. Every so often her breath hitches in her throat, almost like a hiccup, but not quite; Jeffrey feels awful, knowing she’s so scared. “I’m going to get you help, okay? They’re going to take you to the hospital and get you all fixed up.” 

“No!” It was the first outburst Jeffrey had heard from her and it startled him. He jumped a little bit, quickly hushing her when she jumped because of him. He hadn’t been expecting her to make any loud noises like that, but especially not her refusing to get help. 

Jeffrey brushes a piece of hair from the side of her head, ignoring how it was covered in dark, sticky blood and wiping his hand on his pantleg. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” He says soothingly, but he doesn’t miss the way her body language is telling him she’s about to get up and try to get out of there as fast as possible. “Why don’t you want to get help, honey?” 

Kaylee stays silent for a long moment – so long Jeffrey thinks she’s probably not going to answer at all. “Alone.” She whispers, so quietly Jeffrey can hardly hear her, even though they’re merely inches apart. 

“Honey…” Jeffrey says quietly in return, shaking his head. “I’m not going to let you go there alone. I’ll be there. I don’t know if my friend out there is going to come, but I’ll be there the whole time. I promise.” 

The police showed up before the ambulance did. That in itself surprised Jeff, but he wasn’t thinking too much of it. Jared came in the room right as Jeff was promising he wasn’t going to leave, and he gave him a warning look. “Dude, your flight leaves tomorrow.” He half-whispers and half-mouths to Jeff from where he’s standing, trying not to let the girl hear it, but he didn’t want Jeff promising one thing to her then going back on his word. 

“I can change it.” Jeff mutters back to Jared. He knows he’s just trying to help, but he can’t just abandon Kaylee like this. Jeff has no idea how old she is, where she’s from, or if she has any family that’s looking for her. He would expect there would be someone looking for her, but if she’d been here long enough, there was the potential that everyone had given up hope. 

The ambulance showed up a few minutes later, taking a few extra minutes because they had to get the stretcher loaded onto the elevator and into the hotel room. The paramedics brought the stretcher toward the little area Jeffrey and Kaylee were sitting in, but before they started getting to work, one of the paramedics stopped in her tracks. “Holy shit, you’re on Supernatural, aren’t you?” She questions, then realizes she needs to get to work – quickly grabbing the supplies she needed and started to get set up. 

Jared gives a small smile, nodding his head. “Yeah. Well, he was. I still am.” Jeff also gives a little smile toward her, nodding, even though he didn’t really want to speak about that now – he just wanted to make sure Kaylee got the care she needed. 

“I’m such a huge fan.” The girl gushed, obviously good at multitasking as she got the oxygen ready and got it set up on Kaylee, as well as all of the other monitoring devices. Her partner was grabbing gauze and other bandages, starting to patch up whatever he could for the ride there. They needed to stabilize her long enough to get to the hospital where she could get the full treatment she needed. 

It was that moment that Kaylee’s entire body tensed, Jeffrey looking down at her worried, afraid she was about to have a seizure or something. Instead, Kaylee pulled the oxygen mask away from her face for a brief moment, despite the paramedics’ protests. “You should go.” She whispers to Jeff, slowly crawling off him after she places the mask back on her face, a muffled cry coming from behind the mask when she jars her ribs a little too much by crawling. 

Jeffrey frowns at her again, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. He didn’t understand what had just happened for her to suddenly want to get away from him so badly. “Hey…” He says quietly, pulling his hand back when she tensed up even more. “What’s wrong? Did I say something?” 

“Famous.” Kaylee mumbles quietly; it takes Jeffrey a moment to process what she said because of how it was muffled behind the oxygen mask. “Don’t deserve.” She pauses. “Better things to do.” 

She didn’t need to actually finish that sentence for him to understand what she was saying. Before, she thought it was just a couple of normal civilians coming to help her, and she didn’t even think she deserved that. Now that she found out they were famous, she thought she deserved their help even less. “Sweetheart, that’s not true.” Jeffrey admonishes, reaching back out to touch her shoulder. “It doesn’t matter whether or not we’re famous. We came to help you, and I’m going to stay with you, no matter what. Sure, I didn’t quite know what I was getting myself into when I came in here, but if I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Jared nods his head in agreement. “It’s true, you know. It doesn’t matter if some people know who we are. It doesn’t matter if we’re on TV. We both came to help you. Something trivial like that doesn’t change what we came here to do.” 

Kaylee’s eyes were cast downward, avoiding both Jeffrey and Jared’s gazes. “Hey.” Jared says softly, reaching a hand out so he can place his finger underneath her chin, so she’ll tilt her head up to look at him. “You’re so strong, you know that?” He questions, a gentle smile forming when her eyes finally meet his. “After all the shit you’ve went through, you’re still here. That takes major strength. I’m proud of you.” 

Kaylee’s eyes spark with tears, so she quickly looks down to avoid his gaze again. She doesn’t feel strong. In fact, if she were going to use any words to describe herself right then, strong would be at the very bottom of the list. She felt weak. Vulnerable. Scared. 

The next few hours were a whirlwind of tests, treatments, and everything else. She got x-rays, scans she couldn’t even name, they took as thorough of a medical history as they could, they took her blood, fingerprints, everything. By the time they were through with her, Kaylee was crying because she was so exhausted and so, so scared. They had whisked her away from both Jeffrey and Jared, so there were all these new faces, most of them serious and not at all comforting. Kaylee hadn’t had this much activity since before she’d been kidnapped, and when she was still with them, new faces always meant bad things. Her mind was in overdrive the entire day, and by the time she got back to her hospital room, she was sobbing and couldn’t stop. 

Jeffrey had just gone to the bathroom when a doctor came out to inform them that Kaylee was back in her room. Jared quickly stood up, listening intently to what the doctor had to say so he could relay it all back to Jeff. “She’s severely malnourished. She’s got quite a few infections going on that are cause for concern, so we’ve put her on a heavy dose of antibiotics and are planning on watching her carefully. We’re also going to be watching her food intake carefully, because she can’t eat too much in the beginning, or her body will reject it and she’ll get even more sick. That’s just her physical health - her mental health is an entirely different story, and much worse than her physical health.”

Jared sighs quietly, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. He nods his head to the doctor’s words. Those were all things he and Jeff had already talked about. They had figured that much was at least going to be wrong, but her mental health... “What’s going on with her mental health?” Jared questions quietly. 

“She’s terrified of any new faces. Each time she saw a new hospital employee she would panic. We ended up having to restrain her for tests, and she’s been crying for most of the day.”

Jared pauses, mostly because he can’t believe this doctor’s disregard for how scared she was. She was terrified, so they strapped her down? That had to have scared her even more. “You - I - you know what? I’m not even going to get into that with you right now.” Jared says angrily, shaking his head. “What’s her room number? Take me to her. Now.” 

“2216.” The doctor answers, frowning at Jared’s sullen attitude toward him. As Jared pulls out his phone to text Jeff the number, he follows the doctor down a series of winding hallways, to the elevator where they could go up to the ICU. 

Before they even stepped foot into the actual ICU part, Jared could hear sobbing. Actually, it was more like wailing. Immediately, he knew it was Kaylee, and he was shoving his phone in his pocket and getting to the source of the noise as fast as possible. What he saw in the room broke his heart.

Her bed was tilted upright so she was sitting, but she was hunched over, practically curled up in the fetal position. Kaylee’s hand was over her chest like she was trying (and failing) to draw in a deep breath, her entire face red from how hard she was crying. “Oh, sweetheart.” Jared whispers. He could see why Jeff was so invested in this. There was just something about her, her situation, and everything else, that was so heart-wrenching. He didn’t want to leave her either. 

The doctor came up behind Jared, going to put his hand on his shoulder while he spoke to him. “Don’t touch me.” Jared speaks venomously, pulling his shoulder away. “You did this to her, you dick. Restraining her when she was already so scared, not letting her get any form of comfort. You did this to her. I don’t want you anywhere near her, you understand me?” 

Before the man even had a chance to respond, Jared was going into the ICU room. He stowed his phone away after checking it for a quick second, seeing Jeff was going to be on his way up soon. Jared slowly goes to sit down on the edge of the bed, reaching out slowly and gently to place his hand on Kaylee’s shoulder. “Kaylee, sweetheart?” 

She felt the bed dipping down on the side, tensing up even more when she realizes there’s someone sitting next to her. She looks up just long enough to see it’s his friend, Jared maybe? Jeff had only said his name once, after all, and that had been right at the beginning when she still hadn’t really been listening to what Jeffrey was saying. 

“Do you remember me?” Jared asks softly, his hand starting to rub across her upper back. “My name’s Jared.” She was right after all. “Jeff is going to be up here in just a few minutes, but until then, would it be okay if I hugged you?” 

Kaylee’s mind was battling between if she should or not. Jared looked warm and inviting and comfortable… and she really, desperately needed affection, but at the same time she knew she shouldn’t. She shouldn’t have neither Jared nor Jeffrey there to help her. They were famous, and they had better things to do. Probably had their own families, definitely had their own lives. She was taking away from all of that. 

Jared seemed to know just what she was thinking (although that might be because she was talking to herself without realizing it), so without waiting for a firm answer from her, Jared gently pulls her into his chest. It was like a wall had been broken down the second Jared touched her, and her wails started fresh, clinging to him desperately. She was starving for any form of gentle touch, anything that wasn’t what those awful men did to her. But she had been right – Jared was warm, comforting, and he smelled good. He was so much larger than she was that she was practically smushed up against his chest and she was enjoying every second of it, even though her mind was screaming at her that she shouldn’t be enjoying it. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay… Just relax.” Jared whispers, moving so he’s fully on the bed, leaning back against where the bed was tilted up. Once he was in position, Jared started to slowly rock Kaylee back and forth. “I know you’re scared. I know you feel like you don’t deserve this, but you do. You’re so strong, Kay. I’ve got you.” He keeps cooing words of encouragement to her, hoping eventually it will help her at least a little bit. 

It was just a few minutes later when Jeff showed up in the room, his heart also breaking when he hears Kaylee’s cries. At least they were starting to simmer down a little bit now that she had Jared there with her, but it was obvious she was scared. “What did they do to her?” Jeff asks quietly, coming up and sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching out to place his hand on Kaylee’s arm. 

“Scared the hell out of her.” Jared mumbles angrily. “She got scared when they were doing tests, so instead of finding someone to help her with her panic attack, they restrained her, so she couldn’t interfere with what they were doing. Shh, Kaylee, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Jared’s hand comes to rest on the side of Kaylee’s head, so her head was more cradled into his chest. “She practically tried to climb on me the second I pulled her in for a hug. You were right, J. I can’t just leave her, either.” 

Jeff’s mind is spinning with emotions. First of all, how dare these people strap her down when she was so scared? Weren’t they supposed to be trained to help with trauma victims? Shouldn’t they have gotten a psychiatrist or a therapist or even just a nurse to help calm her down? Then his heart was aching because of how she’d been treated. Jeff and Jared had promised her these people were going to help her, then they went and did that? It felt like they had made bad on their promise. But, despite that, a small smile forms on Jeff’s face after Jared mentions he can’t leave her either. “Well, good. Because I think I’m going to take her home with me once she’s stable, and I could use some solid help taking care of her.” 

Jared nods. As long as he wasn’t in Vancouver filming, he figured he could be there as much as Jeffrey or Kaylee needed him to be. He also knew that once word got out of what they were doing, most of the Supernatural cast would be more than willing to help. He sure hoped they would, at least. He had a feeling this was going to be a long process and having a full support system instead of just the two of them would likely help Kaylee out greatly – once she got comfortable around all of them, at least. 

“Kaylee, honey, Jeff is back.” Jared says softly, kissing the top of her head. A small smile forms on his face when she immediately looks up, roughly wiping at her eyes to get rid of the bleariness in them from her tears. “You want to go to Jeff?” 

Even though Jared was content with sitting here with her, he knew she was more comfortable around Jeff. He was the first friendly face she saw. He was the one she had clung to as soon as she’d gotten out of that god forsaken dog crate. He was the one who had promised her help, and everything was going to be okay. Jared was just about to mention something to Jeff about how she likely would think she shouldn’t go to him, but it turns out he didn’t need to, because Jeff already knew. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” Jeff says gently, opening his arms to her. He can see Kaylee is debating on whether or not she’s actually going to go to him, so he goes one step further and actually gathers her up in his arms, pulling her out of Jared’s lap and onto his own. “I’ve got you, little one.” He says gently, starting to rock her back and forth in his arms just like he’d seen Jared doing. “You’re safe now. You’re okay. We’re not going to let them hurt you again, I promise.” 

Jared already knew he was going to be speaking with whoever was in charge of the hospital about the team that Kaylee had been with when she was brought in. How they had treated her was horrendous and Jared couldn’t imagine any other trauma victim getting treated like that. He had half a mind to have Kaylee transferred to another hospital, but he knew she wasn’t stable enough for that, both physically and mentally. That just meant he and Jeff would have to be there throughout her treatments, and he was fine with that. But something needed to be done so no one would have to suffer like Kaylee did. “I’m going to make some calls.” Jared says softly, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder once, then nodding to Jeffrey. They seemed to have an understanding of what he was about to do, because Jeff nodded his head in return, looking serious. 

Thankfully, a nurse came into the room just a few moments after Jared left, and she was much nicer than any of the other ones Kaylee had had to deal with before. “My name’s Tracy,” she frowns, seeing the poor girl in such distress all curled up in Jeffrey’s arms. “What’s going on?” She asks softly, going over to the monitor and looking at her vitals – all of which were out of whack because of the stress she was being put under. 

Jeffrey explained the situation, Tracy’s jaw hardening when she heard the story. “I can’t believe someone would do something like that to her when she’s already suffered so much.” She mutters, flicking her blonde ponytail off her shoulder. Jeffrey seemed to immediately calm down when Tracy spoke those words, and just the vibe he was getting off of her made him realize that she could actually help Kaylee. This was actually a nurse who wanted to help, not just one who wanted to get in and out of there. “Kaylee, sweetheart, my name’s Tracy. I’m going to be your nurse for a little while, okay? Now normally, we don’t let other people into the hospital bed with you, but I’m going to make an exception since he’s helping you out, okay?” She says sweetly, making Jeff smile. Kaylee nodded her head desperately, clinging tighter to Jeff, not wanting to let go for a second in case he disappeared, and she was left all alone again. 

“Okay, honey, I’m just going to give you some valium, okay? It’s a light sedative and it’s going to make you sleepy, but it’s something we give to patients who are having panic attacks, and it should help calm you down.” Before Tracy had even gone into the room, she’d heard the cries, so she’d talked to Kaylee’s doctor about giving her something to help her calm down. The order had already been put in, now Tracy just had to give it to her. “It’s just going to go through the IV they already put in, so no needles or anything, okay? It should hopefully just make you drowsy and help you get some sleep, but it can cause some blurred vision and dizziness, so just let me know if you’re feeling any of that, okay?”

Kaylee nods her head, her face buried in Jeffrey’s shirt. He places his hand on the back of her head, silently thanking whatever god was out there that with the way she was facing, the arm with the IV in it was still accessible. He knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to try to get Kaylee to move right then, still too wrapped up in her own little world of terror. “Okay, sweetheart.” Jeffrey mumbles to her. “She’s just going to take your arm and put it in your IV, okay?”

Once Kaylee nods her head, the nurse does just that, inserting it into the IV, then flushing it out with a little bit of saline. It only took a couple of minutes before Kaylee was starting to become droopier in Jeff’s arms, her grip on his shirt loosening just a little bit, even though she was still clinging to him. “Thank you.” Jeff whispers to Tracy, who smiles and nods her head. She mentions she would be back in a little bit, but to just hit the call light if they needed anything, before exiting the room. 

“Sweetie, I’m going to adjust you, so we can lay down, okay? You need to get some rest, but I’m going to be right here the whole time. Jared’s also going to be back in a few minutes, so he’ll be here too. I promise.” Kaylee whines, but doesn’t do any other form of protesting, so Jeffrey starts to gently move her. 

The entire time, she’s gripping onto his shirt as tight as she can, which isn’t all that tight considering how weak and sleepy the medicine is making her. But Jeffrey understands the concept – she’s making sure he can’t leave. It creates a warm feeling in his chest, knowing she wants him there so desperately, knowing that she at least feels safe enough for him to protect her as long as he’s right there. 

It took a few minutes to get her into a comfortable position since she refused to cooperate, but eventually they were all settled down. Kaylee turned so she was facing his chest, Jeffrey made sure her arm was still straight out so the IV could do its magic, and soon enough she was fast asleep, all curled up into him. Jeffrey also allowed his eyes to fall shut, only opening a few minutes later when he heard Jared coming back in. “Well?” 

“I’ve set up a meeting with the CEO for tomorrow first thing.” Jared says quietly, knowing Kaylee was sleeping. “I thought about seeing if we could have her transferred, but that might be the worst thing for her mental state right now. Instead, I figured we’d just make demands and if they don’t meet those demands, we’ll sue.” He shrugs. “Make sure we’re there for the medical treatments unless Kaylee specifically doesn’t want us there, and make sure something is done about that asshole who allowed them to strap her down. No trauma victim should have to go through that.” 

Jeffrey nods his head. “Her nurse, Tracy, seems to be great. Gave her some valium to calm her down and get her to sleep. Hopefully she can get some good rest and she won’t be quite so scared when she wakes up. However, I did promise her that one of us would be here the entire time. So, if I have to get up…” 

Jared nods his head. “I got it. We’ll just switch places.” Jared then goes over to the other side of the bed, the side Kaylee was on, leaning down to kiss her head. “We’ll take care of you, Kay. I promise.” He says quietly, Jeffrey nodding his head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey, it's only what, like 5 months later? I kinda forgot about this story tbh, but I decided finally to update it if anyone's still interested in it. Once again, just like the first two - super heavy angst, triggering stuff, a bunch of medical stuff, etc. Hope you guys like it!

Kaylee’s squirming and sweating bullets, causing Jeff to wake up just a few moments before she actually wakes up. “Hey, hey –” Jeff says soothingly, looking to Jared. “Can you get a cool washcloth?” Once Jared gets up from his chair, Jeff turns his attention back to Kaylee, smoothing some hair back from her forehead. “I’ve got you. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“Jeff, I don’t think that’s a nightmare.” Jared mumbles quietly once he comes back from getting the washcloth. He hands it to Jeffrey, who starts to gently run it over her forehead, down her cheek and then down to her neck, cleaning off the sweat as he goes. “Look –” Jared points out her vital signs on the monitor. “She’s got a bad fever.”

When Kaylee’s eyes open, Jeff can see they’re glassy. She was still covered in dirt, dried blood, and everything else, since they hadn’t managed to get her into a shower or anything before she’d fallen asleep. “You’re alright, Kaylee. Are you feeling okay?” He asks quietly, tucking a piece of (brown? Blonde?) hair behind her ear, being sure to be careful of the bandages on her head.

Kaylee didn’t respond, instead continuing to squirm on the bed uncomfortably. Her breathing was ragged, and just as Jeff was looking up worriedly at Jared, he suddenly felt something hitting his chest forcefully. Jeff winces, his eyes falling shut for a few seconds as he takes a deep breath. One look at Jared’s face tells Jeff that he was exactly right on what he thought just happened – then he looks over at Kaylee, who now has a little bit of vomit in the corner of her lips. Thank God he was wearing a shirt. 

Jeff didn’t take the shirt off right away, not knowing if she was done or not, but he did pull away a little bit so her face wasn’t right next to the puke. He was expecting a little bit of a panic attack from her – and that was exactly what he got. Kaylee’s squirming got worse, her face turning even more red and her breathing turning more ragged. “Jared, get the nurse, now.” Jeffrey practically demands, but Jared was already halfway out the door by the time Jeff had even said his name. “Kaylee, sweetheart, it’s okay. It’s okay, I promise. You’re safe here. You’re safe now. You’re not with them anymore, you’re with me, Jeffrey. You’re here with Jared, too. Everything’s okay. I promise.”

“Gonna leave me!” Kaylee whimpers, practically gasping for air. It felt like her chest was tightening, her throat closing up. She was terrified. Kaylee had finally gotten someone who might care about her, and then she had to go fuck it up by puking on one of them. But in her distress, Kaylee suddenly gagged once more, this time going mostly down herself on her hospital gown, but some of it going on Jeffrey’s shirt once again. 

“Kaylee, sweetheart, you have to relax.” Jeff says quickly, dropping the washcloth that was now getting warm, so he can cup her cheek in his hand. “It’s okay, I promise. Neither me or Jared are going to leave you. You can’t control getting sick. But with you freaking out as much as you are, you’re just going to keep getting sick, I need you to try to breathe.”

Jeff can see Kaylee wants to cling to him, but Jeff is keeping her at arm’s distance, so her face doesn’t go into the puke. In a split second decision, Jeff pulls back to pull his shirt over his head, then takes Kaylee back into his arms. She presses her face into his chest with a loud sob, fingers scrambling to gain purchase on anything, to ensure he can’t leave – finally finding it on his belt buckle. He winces as their chests press together, feeling the puke on her hospital gown going onto him – but that was the least of his worries right then.

Just a minute or so after Jeffrey had pulled Kaylee into his arms, Tracy and Jared came in, both breathless. Tracy looks up at the monitors to check the vitals, then winces when she sees puke all over the bed, as well as Jeffrey’s shirt tossed to the floor. “I’m going to give her lorazepam.” Tracy tells Jeffrey, knowing Kaylee wasn’t capable of making her own decisions right then. “It should calm her down enough that we can then address the issue of her being sick.” 

Jeff just nods his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Kaylee so he can still her long enough for Tracy to inject the medicine into her IV. It was more of a gradual effect than an instant one, but finally a few minutes later, Kaylee’s grip on him is starting to relax, her breathing starting to turn to a more normal pace. “There you go.” Jeffrey says softly, making sure his breathing is calm and even, since her head is on his chest. “Just breathe with me, okay? You’re okay.” 

Tracy had stayed in the room while Kaylee started to calm down from the attack, wanting to be there once it was done so she could address the other problems. “I have a feeling her high fever started to make her delirious, and then when she puked…” She didn’t have to finish her sentence. Both Jared and Jeffrey knew what she was getting at. Being delirious had made her feel like she was back there, afraid she was going to be hurt again. 

“Alright. Based on the high fever, heart rate, and blood pressure, I’m going to have to say I don’t think the antibiotics are working.” Tracy says, looking to the two men. “Just try to keep her calm for a little bit while I speak with the doctor on what the next best thing to do would be, okay?” 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jared interrupts. Jeff had just been nodding in confirmation to her words, but Jared wasn’t so quick on that. “What’s her doctor’s name?” He questions, his eyebrows raised. “Is it the same doctor she had when she first came in here?” 

Tracy smiles, shaking her head. “No. It’s not the same doctor she had yesterday.” She sees Jared relaxing a little bit, so she reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. “I’m going to do my damnedest to ensure what happened yesterday doesn’t happen again. Okay?” 

Jared nods. He felt a little embarrassed by his outburst, but he wanted to be sure that same asshole wasn’t going to be talking about what would be the next best thing for Kaylee. “Thank you.” He says quietly. 

A new doctor appears in Kaylee’s room about twenty minutes later. It was once again a male, which caused both Jared and Jeffrey to glance at each other in concern. They’d been hoping for a woman, since it was likely Kaylee would be more comfortable around women. “Hi.” He says as he walks in, reaching to shake both Jared and Jeff’s hands, and then reaching out to shake Kaylee’s hand, even though her response was only half hearted. “My name is Dr. Chris Robinson, and I’m taking over Kaylee’s case. I was reading through her chart, and from what was put in the chart, it really seems like the antibiotics should be working better than they are.” He pauses, placing the chart down on the bedside table. “I’m inclined to think we missed something. With your – Kaylee’s – permission, I would like to do another exam.” 

Kaylee’s fingers immediately clench onto Jeffrey’s belt buckle again, which Jeff knows means she’s not okay with it. He was at a loss of what to do. Jeff knew it would be traumatic if they forced her to have a physical examination, but what would happen to her physical health if they really did something and the only way they’d find it was through the exam? “Kay.” Jeff says softly, fingers trailing through her hair. “You really do need to get an exam done, lovely.” She whimpers, which causes Jeff to hold onto her even tighter. “If – if you want…” He looks up to Dr. Robinson, not knowing if he was going to go for this or not, but it was worth a shot. “Me or Jared could do it.” 

Jared’s eyes widened a little bit, taking a step back. He clears his throat, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He had been the one to get himself into this, after all. He’d said he’d help with whatever Kaylee needed – and if she needed this, then he needed to help her with it. “Ah… yeah. Of course.” 

Dr. Robinson looked a little apprehensive at the thought of it, but if it was the only way she was going to agree to it, then he knew that’s what it would have to be. Kaylee slowly nods her head, even though she’s still clinging to Jeff like she’s afraid she’s going to fall out of bed. Her mind was internally debating, unsure of who she wanted to do it. She trusted Jeffrey a little more, but at the same time, if she was going to be spending so much time with him, did she really want Jeffrey to be the one to do it? To see all these fresh scars, the dried blood, the purple and yellow bruises? “J-Jared.” She finally whispers quietly. “J-Jeff stays.” 

Jared closes his eyes, taking another deep breath. Of course, she had to choose him. By the time Kaylee looks over to him, though, he’s put an easy smile on his face. “Of course, Kay. Whatever you want.” How could he be the one to deny that adorable and vulnerable face? 

Jared’s pulled out of the room with Dr. Robinson a few moments later, so he can go over everything Jared needs to do and what he needs to look for. “First thing you’ll want to do is look at all of the wound dressings. If there’s a lot of redness, or pus, or any drainage coming from any of them, that’s a good indication of an infection. But if you don’t find anything there, you’re going to need to look… well, everywhere.” He says, placing an emphasis on the last word. “Any sort of information is vital to figuring out what the infection is and why the antibiotics aren’t working. It could take us quite a while to figure out something that works if we don’t figure this out – and by that point, it could be too late.” 

Tugging on his hair anxiously, Jared nods his head. He understands what the doctor is saying. He doesn’t want to be the one that misses something that’s hurting Kaylee. But he wasn’t a doctor. He really didn’t know what to look for. Jared just really wished anyone aside from him was doing this. At the same time, though, it was nice to know that Kaylee trusted him almost as much as she trusted Jeffrey – so much so that she was willing to let Jared do a full physical examination on her. 

“Okay.” Jared says quietly when he enters Kaylee’s hospital room again, offering her another little smile. He’s definitely nervous, but he doesn’t want to let her know that. Dr. Robinson steps out after a few moments, shutting the door behind them. “Sweetheart, if I don’t find something, there’s the chance someone – a medical professional – will have to do the exam. Okay?” 

Kaylee nods her head, although a small whimper escapes her at just the thought of it. “Okay.” She whispers. “T-thank you… for doing this. I’m sorry.” She slowly lets go of Jeffrey, who gets out of the bed to give Jared room, but stays right up by her head, stroking parts of her hair where he could, where bandages weren’t blocking it. 

Jared shakes his head. “Nah, don’t be sorry. Let’s just see if we can figure out what’s wrong, yeah?” Once Jared gets the all clear from Kaylee, he slowly pulls back the hospital bed’s sheet so he can start to look over everything. He starts with bandages that are easy to see, peeling them back just a little bit, murmuring his apologies when she winces because they’re sticking to her skin. 

Eventually, though, Jared’s looked everywhere he can look, except for one specific area. He’d really been hoping it wasn’t going to come down to that, but he knew he had to look everywhere, in case there really was something wrong down there. Jared slowly helps Kaylee place her arms back into the gown, managing a small smile. “Okay, sweetheart. I haven’t found anything, and I’ve looked pretty much everywhere… but I need to look… there.” 

Kaylee glances to Jared in confusion for a second, before she sees the bashful look on his face. Her eyes widen, and she clears her throat, her cheeks flushing a dark red almost immediately. She wants to say no but knows that it will happen at some point or another. “You think this is weird.” Kaylee says quietly. Not a question; a statement.

Jared glances up to Kaylee again in surprise at her sudden words. That wasn’t at all the response he was expecting. Clearing his throat, Jared goes to sit down on the edge of the bed, so he can look at her. “The only reason I think it’s a little weird is because this is something that normally only trained medical professionals do.” He soothes. “I’m just surprised they’re letting me do it, is all. All I want to do is help you, Kaylee.” 

Bullshit. That was the one word that came to Kaylee’s mind. He thought this was weird. Hell, she knew it was weird. She should’ve just let the doctor do it. Instead, she put Jared in this extremely awkward spot, one that he couldn’t say no to, even if he wanted to – which, more than likely, he had. “I’m sorry.” Kaylee whispers again quietly.

Jared reaches toward Kaylee’s hand that’s sitting right by him, and he squeezes it tightly. “It’s alright, Kaylee. Really.” He would never admit out loud to her how much this freaked him out, but now that he was almost done, he was okay with it. This last part he had to do was once again freaking him out a little bit, but he was hoping just a few seconds would be enough to tell him if it was something down there that was causing the problem. “Am I alright to finish up?” 

It takes Kaylee a few seconds to build up the courage, but she finally nods her head. Jared gives her a reassuring smile once more before he slowly moves the sheet out of the way again and lifts the gown. Kaylee’s head is turned away, too embarrassed to watch. Jeff is watching Jared’s face, eyes widening a little bit when he sees Jared’s immediate reaction. “Oh.” Jared said quietly, so quiet it was hardly audible, but Jeff heard him. 

He drops the gown back down and covers Kaylee back up with the blanket, nodding his head quickly to re-confirm that he’d just found the problem. Jared quickly exits the room to go find Dr. Robinson. “Dr. Robinson?” He asks. Once the doctor turns, he quickly focuses his attention on Jared. “I… I found something. It’s… her lower region.” Jared says quietly. “I don’t know what would’ve caused that… but something’s going on down there.” 

Dr. Robinson nods his head, reaching out to pat Jared on the back. “I’m sure that wasn’t easy for you.” He says quietly. “I know it’s completely out of protocol to allow somebody else to do this. I just… I heard what happened with her doctor yesterday, and with all of the trauma she was put through even before that had happened, I figured it would be best if we did it in the way she was most comfortable. I really appreciate you stepping up to the plate to do it.” 

Jared offers the doctor a little smile, nodding his head. “Yeah, I was definitely a little freaked out by the whole thing.” He confesses. “But I signed up for this, and I told Jeff I was going to help him with her once she got out of the hospital, so I guess this was just the first of many awkward encounters that are going to happen.” 

Smiling, Dr. Robinson pats him on the back again before heading back into Kaylee’s room. “Kaylee?” He says quietly, pulling up a chair beside her bed so he’s not standing over her, seeming more intimidating than he was. “I’d like to ask you a couple questions, so is it okay if Jeffrey leaves the room for a minute?” 

“No.” Kaylee says immediately, looking up to Jeff, who’s still stroking his fingers through her hair. Most of the time he’d been thinking absentmindedly about how and when he was going to get Kaylee into either a bath or shower. She desperately needed it. Who knew how long it had been since she had one? Just by the smell, though, he could tell it had been a good, long while. “He stays.” 

Jared’s standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the door frame. He’s staying back in case Kaylee says she doesn’t want him there, but she doesn’t, so finally the doctor asks, “Right before you came here, was there… something that happened to your vaginal area?” 

Jeffrey was a little surprised that he just came right out and said it, but he knew there was no sense in beating around the bush. Kaylee looks at him in confusion, starting to think back – but her mind had tried to block out as much of it as possible, trying to save her from all of the mental trauma. “I…” She says quietly.

The doctor reassures her that she can take her time. Kaylee really doesn’t want to, because she really doesn’t want to transport herself back to that time, but all three men were looking at her expectantly, so she knew she had to. “They’d left me in the crate for a few days.” Kaylee finally whispers, looking down. “I think it was a few days, at least. I… had to go to the bathroom and I couldn’t hold it any longer… then I had to sit in it.” 

Nodding his head, Dr. Robinson knew that was likely the cause right there. If that had happened frequently, more than likely at some point she’d gotten a rash and it had gotten to the point where it had opened. Then when she was forced to once again sit there in it for days, it probably got into wherever it had opened, causing a bad infection. “We’re going to have to clean that out, Kaylee.” He says quietly, looking to the two men. “This also isn’t something I normally offer, but considering the circumstances… I can give you a light sedative, so you’ll be knocked out while someone gets it all cleaned out.” 

Kaylee’s silent for a few moments before finally nodding. She didn’t want to be awake and aware of what was happening if this was something they were going to have to do. “Yes, please.” She says quietly. 

They got everything set up quickly, having decided Tracy would be the one to do all of it, since she was the professional Kaylee was most comfortable with. Both Jared and Jeffrey stayed in the room as they prepped, waiting until she was fully asleep. Jeff stayed in the room, but after looking at his watch, Jared realized it was about time for his meeting with the CEO. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” He says quietly, Jeff nodding his head. 

It takes Jared a few minutes to find the office, but once he sees a door with the name ‘Alex Winters’ on it, he knows he’s got the right one. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, then taking a couple steps back. 

Mr. Winters appears a few moments later, looking a bit annoyed at being interrupted from whatever he’d been doing – and it still doesn’t disappear once Jared explains who he is and that they had the meeting set up for now. He gestures for Jared to go in the office, then sits behind his desk. “So, Mr. Padalecki. I heard you had a complaint about one of our ER doctors not treating a patient correctly. I’d like to have some more information.” 

Jared launches into the whole story, but Alex’s face never changes the entire time. In fact, Jared starts to wonder if he’s even listening. There’re no notes being taken, there’s hardly a nod of the head here and there. He starts to have a feeling this guy only agreed to a meeting with him to get him to shut up – not to actually make any changes. “Are you even listening?!” Jared finally demands, slamming his fist down on the table. “Do you even care what your doctors are doing in your damn hospital?!” 

Alex sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. “Look, Mr. Padalecki. I understand you’re upset about what happened. But that doctor is one of our best doctors in this hospital. Unfortunately, there’s not much I can do about it. Perhaps he didn’t handle this properly, but he knew he needed to get the tests done for her physical health, so he did.” 

Jared laughs loudly – mostly just because he can’t believe the bullshit that’s spilling from this CEO’s mouth. “You can’t do anything, huh? Yeah, he got the tests done for her physical health, but sacrificed her mental health in the mean time and he didn’t even give a damn! And you’re telling me there’s nothing you can do about it?!” Jared shakes his head, standing up and leaning over the desk, so he’s almost nose to nose with Winters. “You listen to me, and you listen good. You want to know how I got this meeting with you so quickly? I’m an important person. I’m on a TV show that’s been running for almost fifteen years now. I’ve got almost three million followers on Twitter and almost five million on Instagram. Me and my castmates have raised millions of dollars for charities over the years the show’s been running. I don’t like pulling the fame card, but let me tell you, I can afford the best lawyer the country has to offer. I don’t care how long this god damn trial takes. You are either going to do something about that doctor, or I will ruin you and this hospital for good. Because who knows how many other trauma victims have been traumatized even more by that doctor that haven’t had the money for a lawyer? I will ruin you.” He repeats again. “Do you understand me?”


End file.
